Under Her Thumb
by Zet Sway
Summary: "You'll beg. Or I'll go. Understood?"   Leon/Ada fem-dom.  Oneshot.  Sequel to Date Night.


Author's Note: This was written in response to a prompt on the Resident Evil Kink Meme, in which an anonymous user requested Ada/Leon fem-dom, with emphasis on begging, orgasm denial, and dirty talk. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out. I generally don't write fics this long but due to the nature of the request, I wanted to build up tension through the whole orgasm denial thing and begging etc to get a fuller effect.

There are inconsistencies and flaws here and there. I'm tired of editing it. I realize that Ada says she likes how Leon looks with a cockring, and he should wear it all the time. She's just going with the flow, in the moment. You should not, under any circumstances, wear a cock ring for an extended period of time. The risk of injury is real, and anyone using one should exercise caution.

I apologize for any glaring inconsistencies. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I'm really not expecting rave reviews (or any reviews at all) for this. I also can't be bothered to write an introduction to this. The preface is that it takes place after another fic I wrote called Date Night, in which Leon gets head from Ada while watching a boring film at the movies.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil, Leon S. Kennedy, and Ada Wong are all property of Capcom. I do not own them. I do not profit from the writing of this fiction.

* * *

><p>She tossed her keys on my coffee table as I flicked on the lights and walked past her and straight into the bathroom. I immediately turned on the water and began stripping off my clothes before I got into the steaming hot shower.<p>

I still didn't know how I felt about Ada and the theatre. I enjoyed it but… I didn't think it was something I might like to do again, for fear of getting caught in the act the second time. I sighed as the water warmed me up, lathering up my hair with shampoo as I thought about how I was going to get her back for that, and how I could up the ante a bit.

Minutes passed and I heard the bathroom door open as Ada stepped inside. I figured she was just going to take off her makeup or something, because it was unusual for her to shower with me. She always complained that I liked the water too hot and that I hogged it all and she got cold. Needless to say, I was surprised to hear her disrobing. I heard a small clink on the top of the toilet tank right before she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside with me.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. "Couldn't wait for your turn, babe?" I meant the statement about her waiting for a shower, but she seemed to be thinking differently.

"Definitely not," she said matter-of-factly. She narrowed her gaze as she stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I wasn't going to let you forget you promised to make it up to me for earlier."

For a second I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but it hit me pretty quick when she didn't spare a single moment and reached down to my soft cock.

"I was getting to it," I said, making sure I had gotten all the suds out of my hair before I put my arms around her. "I was planning something, but if you're so damn impatient I guess I could improvise."

"Mmm…" she murmured against my chest. "You're going to let me drive tonight, handsome." She had no trouble coaxing my cock to life as she cradled my sac and stroked my shaft in her soap-slicked hand, and her touch was like silk, caressing every inch of skin she could find down there and awakening a flame of arousal in my loins.

"If that's what you want, baby," I said as I relaxed, leaning into the wall, all too pleased to let her take the reins again.

She chuckled softly, lips closing over the center of my chest. Her tongue was so much hotter than the water as she made her way up to my collar bone, tonguing over the shallow hills and valleys until she arrived at my neck, where she began placing open mouthed kisses over my pulse. I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes to enjoy her more freely. Her hand was now running up and down my fully erect shaft at a slow, firm and sensuous pace. Every stroke was like heaven, and it was beginning to feel hotter in the water with every second, like my desire coming to a slow boil. As her hot lips mouthed silent promises against my neck, I could only imagine them on my cock again, burning fiery trails from the tip all the way down to my balls. Fuck…

So lost was I in her slow but deliberate rhythm that I didn't notice her reach past the shower curtain to grab whatever it was that had clinked on the toilet earlier. I didn't notice till she grasped my wrists and slapped a set of handcuffs on them. As I opened my mouth in surprise, she raised my arms over my head, making me stand on tiptoe for just a moment, and hooked the cuffs over the showerhead.

Suddenly I realized that I was probably the only man in the world with a showerhead that allowed for such a thing to be done. I could have unhooked myself if I tried, but knowing that Ada, who literally had me by the balls, could kick my ass in a swift second was sort of keeping me from doing so. I watched as she descended to her knees and began planting open mouthed kisses at the base of my cock.

"Shit," I breathed as she dragged her tongue up the underside of my shaft and swept it over the tip.

"Mmm…" she hummed against me, subtle vibrations teasing me as she continued to lavish me with her tongue. "I don't think you have any… idea… how much I love putting my lips around this cock…"

I groaned at her words, hips gravitating toward her mouth.

"You want this pretty bad, don't you?" I answered her with another moan as she slowly pushed my cock to my belly and tongued my sac. I grit my teeth and tugged at the cuffs, eager to feel her swallow me like before.

She looked up at me, hand still pressing my erection to my belly, dragging her tongue up my sac. "Well?" She said innocently. I looked down to her questioningly, seeing the seduction in her eyes. "Do you want it, handsome?" She took another taste.

"Yes…" I said slowly, holding myself in check as she teased me.

She smiled and in another second that hot mouth of hers was all over me. She didn't hold back, placing one hand on my hip and wrapping the other around my shaft as she went to town. I didn't struggle, even if receiving oral sex with my arms high in the air was sort of awkward. Her mouth just felt _so damn good_.

"That's it… suck my cock babe…"

I tilted my head back and moaned at the ceiling, water splashing in my face as the tension in my groin built up to a boil, threatening to overflow at any second. She knew I was close when my arms tensed in the cuffs and I couldn't keep myself quiet

"Fuck!" I growled, arching my back and tensing my arms in the cuffs. "Fuck, Ada… I'm almost there… shit!"

And of course, she chose that exact moment to stop. I whined and twitched, stumbling on the precipice of my orgasm and biting my lip, panting in frustration. I slacked against the cuffs and they dug into my wrists. I looked down to see her standing, and I wondered what else she had in mind for me.

Ada gave me a small smile before she turned and lathered up her shower puff. She began cleaning herself as though I wasn't even there.

I squirmed in the cuffs, eager to feel her touch again. She ignored me, avoiding my eyes as she began to clean herself. She dragged the soapy shower puff over her arms, slowly, one by one. I figured she was doing this to tease me, to back me off of my orgasm so she could drag it out and have her fun. I stilled myself, taking a deep breath. She would be done eventually. I just had to wait it out.

But goddamn, it was hard.

She moved down, between her breasts and onward to her belly, where she rubbed the puff around in slow circles while she closed her eyes, enjoying herself. Inch by inch, she moved it up to her left breast, washing it with slow and deliberate motions. Her other hand came up as well, rubbing her other breast sensuously. Her skin was slicked with soap and her hand slid smoothly over it, pushing away the frothy suds that hid her pert nipple from me. She groaned and bit her lip as she pinched it between her fingers, rolling it gently. Her other hand dropped the shower puff and she slid her slender hand palm-down over her belly and directly to her mound. Soon she was moaning and writhing as she pleasured herself, fingers slipping down into her wet slit and rubbing her clit in frantic circles.

I felt myself straining against the cuffs again, almost in a subconscious reaction to my desire for her. My cock absolutely _ached_to be inside her. She looked as though she meant to get herself off, right here in front of me, while I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her fingers began moving at a more frantic pace and just as I thought she was about to reach her peak, she lifted her gaze to mine, licking her lips as she pleasured herself. My heart jumped and my cock twitched.

"Ada…" I groaned, yanking at the cuffs. _Fuck_she was hot, what I wouldn't do to have my hands on that body, my fingers in that pussy, my mouth on those tits…

And then she stopped. Dropped my gaze and stopped, as though nothing had happen. Her composure was back in an instant and she turned her back to me, bending elegantly to pick up her discarded shower puff. I worked once again to get myself under control as she began to clean her legs. I slowed my breathing and leaned back against the wall. All I could see at this angle was her back and her bottom, glistening with water and soap. Shadowed between her legs, I could just barely see her neatly trimmed sex peeking out. Had I not been chained up, I would have driven home right there, right into that tight heat. I fought to keep my breathing in check, reminding myself that she would finish her torture soon enough and that maybe she would reward me for good composure.

Soon enough, after turning to face me and washing her hair, unbound breasts swaying as her raised arms worked her scalp; she looked at me once again.

"Oh! I must have completely forgotten you were there!" she said, feigning innocence. "How terribly rude of me… I guess it's your turn now hmm?" She stepped closer to me and pressed her body to mine.

I hissed at the contact, my erection pressed to her thigh. I pressed myself into her and silently cheered as she dragged her hands down my sides.

She started to wash me then, continuing her little game. I didn't complain as she ran her hands over my broad shoulders and across my chest. At least now I was getting some love. I grinded my hips slowly against her, reveling in the tiny electric sensations her slick skin provided.

She washed the tendrils of suds away and kissed a trail in their wake, stroking my skin with her hands. More than once, she strayed teasingly close to my erection, sometimes taking a moment to stroke it firmly with her hand, making me gasp at the sudden contact before she pulled away and resumed her task. She kissed her way down to my belly and in moments, her face was at eye level with my cock. She looked up at me, my eyes fixated on her in anticipation, wanting to see her taste me again, to see my cock disappear into that warm mouth.

"That's it, baby…" I sighed, attempting to urge her on without begging for it. But she only smirked, kissed the tip and stood back up.

"I'm far from done with you, handsome. And you're not allowed to come until I say so." She smiled cutely at me and took my cock lightly in her hand. Her words made me itch with need. "Are you ready for the bedroom?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Apparently, letting her drive was a bad idea.

"Alright then." She turned off the water and gently coaxed my cuffed arms from off the showerhead. I stretched them as much as I could as she led me out of the shower by the cuff chain. She toweled me off, careful to not allow me to touch myself, and wrapped a towel around herself before leading me into the bedroom.

She released her grip on the cuffs and closed the door.

"Get on the bed," she commanded coolly.

"Ada, I-"

"Get on the bed."

I glanced at her warily, but complied, sitting awkwardly on the bed with my hands enchained before me.

She had produced a key as I my back was turned, and my eyes lit up at the prospect of finally being able to touch her. "Lie on your back," she said, and I did so.

She knelt beside me on the bed and I gasped when she gave my manhood a few firm strokes as it flagged in the cool air. I held out my hands hesitantly, hoping she would see fit to unlock me finally. Surprisingly, she pressed her breasts into them, climbing atop me and straddling my belly as I smirked and started to play, momentarily forgetting about my unattended needs.

Oh her breasts were _perfect._ Just the right size to fit into my hands, full and perky too. I gave them a gentle squeeze and rolled them in my hands before I flicked my thumbs across them lightly. Her gasp spurred me on and I rolled them between my fingers, squeezing them and pulling them _just _enough to make her moan. The sound made my cock _ache _and I wished desperately I could grind it onto her sex, but I focused my attention on her as she pulled a pillow beneath my head and pushed her chest to my face, inviting me to take one of those succulent nipples into my mouth.

"Fuck, you taste delicious," I murmured, my face pressed to her chest.

"Mmm… shut up and suck my tits."

That was all the inspiration I needed.

The sounds she made were music to my ears, erotic and sensual as I gave it to her how she liked. I alternated my mouth between the two, making up for the loss of contact on each one with my hand as I continued to play with her, like the conductor of an orchestra as I coaxed those delicious sounds from her throat.

Her breathing was short and ragged and she slowly ground her sex on my belly. She suddenly shifted, and much to my delight, positioned herself on my cock, grinding on it like her life depended on it. I could tell she was losing herself and my god her wet slit felt so good as her nether lips enfolded my erection ever so slightly as it slid between them. I bucked up into her, half hoping I would bring her to climax and half hoping she would get on with it and fuck me already before I lost my god damn mind from her endless teasing. I flicked my tongue across her nipples and pulled on them feverishly, grasping them tightly, albeit slightly awkwardly in my cuffed hands.

Her face was flushed and she was panting and moaning. Once more, I was convinced she was almost there. But she stopped. Once more, she regained her composure. I growled at the loss of contact and grasped desperately for my arousal, but she caught my hands.

I groaned. "Cock tease…"

Glaring her, I bit my tongue to keep from begging. She wanted to hear it, I could tell. But there was no way, not after all of her teasing antics. But despite the torment, I couldn't remember a time when I was this aroused. I absolutely _could not_hold myself still, and I squirmed as though somehow I could give myself the friction I so desperately needed. I couldn't take my eyes from her body, the light blush across her chest and the swollen lips of her sex, her clit poking out just so from between them. My cock ached just looking at her. I had to get my hands on that body…

She winked at me, eyeing me back like a hungry animal as she pulled my arms over my head and scooted me up toward the headboard, resituating the pillow below my head. At least she gave me one small comfort.

A few clicks later and she had unlocked one cuff and pulled it around one of the decorative vertical pillars in my headboard, snapping it down on my wrist again. I laid there, completely bare and exposed as she stood back to observe me.

"I forgot something," she said simply as she turned and walked to the door, grabbing her robe on the way out.

I sagged. Seriously? Get me all worked up and just leave me here? I wasn't just horny now, I was pissed too. Pissed off and horny as hell. I took a deep breath and began thinking of how I was going to get out of the cuffs. It seemed she took the key with her, and I doubt she would have left a spare anywhere in reach. I fiddled with the small wood pillar I was anchored to, testing it to see if it could possibly be unscrewed. Seemed it was glued pretty firmly, so I began yanking on it, but the angle was weird and I didn't have enough leverage to break it. My head rapidly filled with thoughts of all the things I was going to do to her when I got out, taking her completely by surprise.

Just as I began shifting my weight and turning myself around to get better leverage, the door opened. I quickly repositioned myself and laid complacently on the bed. She seemed to take no notice as she approached the bed, carelessly shedding her robe as she produced something from her pocket. It appeared to be a simple black ring, made of leather, not quite a half inch thick with a diameter wide enough to fit my wrist snugly. It looked like a bracelet, actually. It had snaps to hold it together, and had I not been restrained already, I would have thought it was a wrist shackle. I had no idea how she planned to use it. I gazed at her warily as she held it up before me.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"Doesn't look like anything special," I replied, feigning disinterest. To be honest, I was more interested in eyeballing certain parts of her body than I was in whatever she was holding.

"Oh, it's special alright. You'll see."

My lips set into a thin line at her words, but otherwise I pretended not to care.

"Close your eyes, Leon."

I did as she asked, and felt her cover my eyes with the wide band that tied her robe. She secured it behind my head and I was now completely blinded. My senses were on high alert as she trailed her fingertips down my chest, over my belly, and down my shaft. She lingered there for a moment, drawing a light hiss from my throat before she drew away. God dammit, woman…

Moments later, her hand returned, this time grasping my shaft in full. She climbed up on the bed and balanced herself. I bucked lightly into her hand and she didn't stop me, but I slowed as I felt her slip something over my cock. What was she…?

She pushed it down to the base and, gently, taking care not to hurt me, looped it around behind my sac and above my cock, snapping it together. It suddenly clicked. That ring she was holding… was a fucking _cock ring_, of all things. It sat snugly around my package, squeezing me firmly but not entirely uncomfortably. I could feel my cock tensed, taut and rigid from that simple ring. It felt weird and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I almost wished I could have seen how ridiculous it looked, but dislodging the blindfold proved to be more difficult than I anticipated. She chuckled quietly, crawling up and placing her face near my ear.

"How does that feel, handsome?" she whispered in my ear. "Looks awful nice on you. Makes it look even bigger… and harder… I can't wait to fill myself with it." Her words were like fire. She flicked her tongue out and caressed my earlobe, drawing it into her mouth and sucking gently. The sensation traveled straight to my groin and I squirmed as she sighed softly into my ear.

She rubbed my stomach in slow circles, traveling lower and lower while her tongue was ever active on my ear. She breathed and gasped into it, making me writhe almost involuntarily. Her hand was on my inner thigh now, sliding between my open thighs and cupping my sac. I tensed as she touched me, cradling me and massaging me _ever_so lightly, traveling up to my shaft and caressing it with her fingertips, teasingly. I bit my lip and groaned. My hips moved against her hand, my body undulating with each breath I strained to take against her hot tongue, whispering to me all the things she wanted to do to me, whispering how wet she was… how much she wanted me...

Every single nerve in my body was on fire, every light caress was like a shock. Her clever hands uncovered all of my most sensitive spots, unraveling me to ribbons with every touch of her fingertips. I was barely even aware that I was crying out, more vocal than I've ever been, as I thrashed and pulled against my restraints. I _needed_ her, needed to touch her, needed to _fuck _her and make her scream and cry my name over and over until nothing made sense anymore.

"Ada… please…" I whimpered. The words passed my lips before I even realized I was thinking them. "Ada… I need this..."

"You'll need it when I'm good and ready for you to need it, boy," she murmured into my ear, taking firm hold of my erection and pumping it vigorously. My mouth fell open and I let loose a throaty moan. It felt so good it almost hurt, and for the first time that night she claimed my lips. Every sound I made was lost to her mouth as she jerked furiously at my hardness. There was no way I was going to be able to last through this. Her tongue mingled with mine and I was lost in a torrent of sensations.

"Fuck, Ada…" I panted onto her lips. "Baby I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

She stopped.

Again.

"_Fuck!_" I yanked furiously at the cuffs, ignoring the pain as they bit into my wrists. My eyes snapped open and I cursed, having forgotten about her blindfold. I wished I could tear out of the damn things, wished I had never allowed her to take control of the situation. She grasped my jaw in her slender hand and kissed me hard as she straddled my stomach. I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest as I continued to strain fruitlessly and it only made me want her more. My cock almost hurt with need.

"Before I let you come tonight, there are two things you need to do for me," she whispered breathlessly against my lips. Her kiss did not pause. "First, you need to get me off. That shouldn't be such a problem for you, hmm?" She did not allow me to answer as her tongue invaded my mouth. "Second, you need to _beg._Beg for me to fuck you, beg for me to put that thick cock in me… beg for me to let you come. Do you understand?"

This time she allowed me to speak. I tried to compose myself. I hated the idea of begging, but I'd already caught myself doing it before. "And what makes you think I'm going to beg for you?"

"You'll beg, or I'll leave you here just the way you are, hot and horny with no way get off."

I tilted my head to look at her, despite the blindfold. I was dumbfounded. There was no way she would do that.

"Don't tempt me, handsome. You'll beg. Or I'll go. Understood?"

I didn't want to take that chance. "…understood."

She leaned down to my ear, her voice low and dark. "Now, tell me how much you want to eat me out."

I shivered. Damn her for knowing how sensitive my ears were. She was impossible to resist. The thought of tasting her, warm and soft and wet, slippery with her own need… oh god did I want this.

"So bad. I want it so bad, baby."

"How bad?"

I bit my lip. "I want to eat you out _so_fucking bad…"

"And?"

Squeezed my eyes shut, wishing to hell she wasn't so good at this. I took a deep breath. "…I want to slide my fingers deep inside you…" I whispered. "…I want to feel how wet you are… and finger fuck you while I drag my tongue over your clit… over and over… wild and hot… until you come for me."

She moaned quietly into my ear and I shivered again. She was clearly enjoying this. "Tell me more…"

"I want to make you hot, make you squirm…" I panted, unable to believe the words coming from my mouth, "Make you call my name again and again as you come, unable to even think…"

"That's it, Kennedy." Her voice was breathy with need. My words were working her good. That's what I like to hear."

And before I knew it, she was straddling my face, her warm mound pressed to my lips which I opened immediately to her body. The scent of her, the feel of her heat was intoxicating and I didn't hesitate. I ran my tongue up her soaking wet slit, parting it slightly as I sought out her clit. Impatient, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed it to her. I all but attacked her full force, caressing her folds with my lips, flicking her clit with my tongue. Above me, she threw her head back and cried out, already insane with want as she finally let her defenses down, unleashing her desires in a verbal torrent. Her other hand felt blindly at my wrists and she did her best to steady herself as she unlocked one of them, quickly snapping the empty cuff to my headboard.

I knew exactly what she wanted and I was all too happy to reach for her, stroking her entrance with two fingers before I pushed past her lips and into her hot walls. Holy shit she was wet. Holy fucking shit. I found her g-spot in seconds and frantically pressed against it, pumping my fingers in and out first slowly, and then faster, picking up the pace to match the pace at which I lavished her clit. She gasped as I fucked her with my hand, hitting her in exactly the right spot every time, ripping my name for my lips in such a feral tone it set my loins on fire. That simple black ring she had slipped over my package did nothing but intensify my need, my cock was positively engorged and throbbing so bad I thought I would go insane if she didn't get me off soon. It was motivation enough to keep the pace on my fingers and mouth, to keep the sounds falling from her lips, and fuck she turned me on so bad.

I took heart in knowing that if I just played her game a bit longer, if I just gave her what she wanted, she would give me what _I_wanted. I pressed my lips around her clit and flicked it in earnest as she ground into me. She was close. Any second now…

"Oh… god… _Leon_…" she wailed, going stiff against me, fingers tangling and pulling in my hair. I didn't care. In just a few minutes, it would be my turn. I continued to tease her until her hand clenched against my head and she shuddered in silent protest for me to stop. I relaxed against the pillow and did my best to wait patiently for her to come down from her high. Not wasting a second, she tiredly replaced the cuffs on my free arm.

Panting against me, she rapidly regained her composure and slid back down to straddle my abdomen. Gently, she wiped my jaw of her essence. I peered up at her, allowing the tiniest bit of affectionate desire show through in my eyes. She dismounted me and positioned herself between my legs, tracing her fingers over the strap around my cock and balls.

"Did I mention yet how much I love the way this looks on you? You should wear it all the time. Especially when you're naked." I said nothing, so she continued. "I love how it makes you stand so much taller, so much prouder, so much more… delicious. Does it feel good?"

I was unsure how to answer her. I supposed I enjoyed the way it intensified my desire for her, but I would rather have felt it in action first.

"Tell me, handsome. Does it feel good?" She gave the ring a gentle squeeze. "If you're not interested, I could just leave you be."

"It feels… it feels good," I sighed.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Good. Now tell me… how does this feel?" She placed a hand on me and began to gently pump my erection. God damn her for knowing me so well, for knowing how much I loved it when she touched me like that.

I breathed a sigh of pleasure. "Yes…"

"And this…?" She ran her tongue from the base of my shaft to the tip.

"Oh my god yes…"

"Tell me, Leon, how bad do you want me right now?"

"Ada, please…"

"Tell me."

"Bad…"

"I'm not convinced."

"Ada… baby… I want you so bad it hurts…" I pleaded, wanting desperately for her torture to just _end_already. I was lax in the restraints, both physically and emotionally drained from struggling.

"Mmm… that's more like it. Do you want me to fuck you?" She took the head into her mouth.

"Ahh..mm… yes…" I panted and rolled my hips against her.

"I bet you do…" she murmured. "You want me on top of you, teasing you with my heat…"

"Ada…"

"You want it so bad you can almost feel it happening… the tip of your cock pushing into me…"

"God, yes…"

She crawled back over me, her sex hovering just inches above my aching manhood as she captured my lips with her own.

"Beg for it," she whispered into my mouth.

"Please, Ada… please fuck me," I felt like a mindless machine, chanting words to her as she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth.

"_Beg_," she commanded.

"I need you so badly right now… I need you so bad it's driving me insane… please…"

She only chuckled against me, dipping her hips just enough to brush my length with her sex.

"Fuck, baby… I…"

I stuttered as my emotions and desires consumed me. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. Any moment and I was going to break down and lose it.

"Please, Ada… I'll do whatever you want," I whimpered. "Please fuck me… I need this…" I closed my eyes as she kissed her way from my mouth to my neck. I needed her so bad I was getting emotional about it. What kind of cruel game was this she was playing? Why tease me for so long?

She reached between us and took my shaft in her hand.

"Please… fuck me…" I begged one last time, my voice soft, vulnerable… defeated.

And just as I thought I had lost it, I felt her wet lips on the tip of my cock. Slowly, painfully slowly, she guided herself down onto my length. I gasped as an involuntary moan fell from my lips, mouth hanging open. Holy shit.

"Oh… god… oh god yes…" I breathed, afraid to open my eyes for fear it would end. Inch by precious inch she sheathed me in her heat and I fucking saw stars. She was careful not to go too fast, intent on prolonging this moment. Were it not for that goddamn cockring, I would have busted a nut right there, after she had teased me for seemingly _hours_. Her pace was almost in slow motion as she rose and fell on my erection, coming all the way off it just to slide it back home again. I heard her sigh in pleasured contentment.

I couldn't recall the last time I'd felt such complete and utter _bliss_. Never in my life had sex felt this good. She was slick, she was hot, she was tight, and she was _mine._'Finally' was all I could think, over and over again in my pleasure hazed mind. It felt so damn good, words can't even describe. This was everything sex should be. I was swamped with sweet emotion and sublime pleasure, the epitome of making love.

I felt her gentle fingers on mine and I was only dimly aware that she was unlocking the cuffs before my hands fell lax on the bed. My arms were sore and tired, but I allowed them no rest, knowing somehow that I was finally free. I peeled off the blindfold, delighting in the sight of her before me. She was beautiful. Her breasts moved gently with the sway of her body and the rolling of her hips. I placed my hands on her hips to slow her and began to take over. The feeling was incredible, but I staved off my orgasm to just make this absolutely perfect moment last.

Above me, she panted and moaned as though lost in a trance. But I'd been on my back all night, and the only thing that could have made this moment better would have been for me take the reins. So I did just that.

I pulled her close to my chest and slowly rolled her over, taking care not to let myself slip out of her heat. I had her on her back, gazing at the blissful expression on her perfect face, traveling down to the rhythmic bouncing of her breasts as I rocked against her, and further still to glimpse her folds parted around. At the sight of her, I felt awash with heat, gasping as I couldn't help but pick up the pace. My cock and balls strained against the ring she had placed there as my pleasure rapidly began to boil over and I spiraled out of control.

Faster and faster I took her, until she was crying out my name and fisting her hands in the sheets. It wouldn't be long now. I was right on the brink and I allowed my orgasm to finally surge forth, losing my rhythm as I fucked her frantically.

I gasped and moaned and panted as it hit me full force, feeling my sac tighten and my cock strain and twitch in its restraint. Euphoria clouded my senses and my world centered around nothing but the insane amount of sensation erupting in my loins. It felt so good it fucking _hurt_, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I gasped and sputtered nonsenseical sounds as my cock throbbed, each spurt of my seed creating an explosion behind my closed my eyes as I fucked her wildly and blindly called her name.

I rode out my orgasm for what felt like an eternity. My arms trembled as I held myself atop her. It was by sheer force of will that I was able to simply pry open my eyes and see how she was doing. The dim light in the room was blinding and I felt drowsy and high, like someone had slipped me sleep inducing drugs. The strap around my softening erection was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, and I blindly clawed at the thing till the snaps came undone and it fell on the bed.

Groaning with effort, I untangled myself from her and collapsed in a heap on the bed beside her, bewildered and panting. I looked over to see her smiling at me. For a while, we just laid there, content to lie in a well sated silence. There were a million things I wanted to say, about her, about the sex, about how much I was in love… but none of it felt right. Right now, the moment was perfect. We could talk about it in the morning. My eyes slowly eased shut.


End file.
